IPod Shuffle Challenge
by Sandra Moore7474
Summary: I will make the same stipulation on mine. If you read, you are tagged to try it. Put your iPod on shuffle and use the first ten songs to inspire one-shots using your couple. I want to also thank CraftyTink529 for the iPod Shuffle Challenge this was not
1. Over and Over

IPod Shuffle Challenge

**Chapter 1 IPod Shuffle Challenge**

**An / I will make the same stipulation on mine. If you read, you are tagged to try it. Put your iPod on shuffle and use the first ten songs to inspire one-shots using your couple. I want to also thank CraftyTink529 for the iPod Shuffle Challenge this was not easy to do.**

**Stories about John Cena and Sandra **

**Over and Over by Nelly and Tim McGraw**

Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it

Nooo

I can't wait to see you  
Want to see if you still got that look in your eyes  
That one you had for me before we said our goodbyes  
And it's a shame that we got to spend our time  
Being mad about the same things  
Over and over again  
About the same things  
Over and over again

Ohh

But I think she's leaving  
Ooh man she's leaving  
I don't know what else to do  
(I Can't go on not loving you)

Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again yeah  
And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it  
Nooo

I remember the day you left  
I remember the last breath you took right in front of me  
When you said that u would leave  
I was too damn stubborn to try to stop you or say anything  
But I see clearly now  
And this choice I made keeps playing in my head  
Over and over again  
Playing my head  
Over and over again

Ohh

I think she's leaving  
Ooh man she's leaving  
I don't know what else to do  
(I Can't go on not loving you)

Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it I can't shake it

Nooo

(Now that I've realized that I'm going down  
From all this pain you've put me through  
Every time I close my eyes I lock it down oh  
I can't go on not loving you)

Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it I can't shake it  
Nooo

Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it I can't shake it  
Nooo

Over and Over again  
Over and Over again  
Cause it's all in my head

"Why you do this to me Sandy!" John yelled.

"I am so sorry it wasn't nothing I want you and only you,"

"Just get out of my face I don't want to hear it for all people you slept with you didn't need to sleep with Adam,"

"Will you slept with Mickie,"

"Who told you that?"

"Don't worry about it who told me,"

"It's not true and you know it oh by the way you know it's over right,"

"You going to break up with me over a one night stand,"

"Yes its over I hate you,"

"How many times I took you back how many John! How many fucking times I took your sorry ass back how many! You know what fine, fine I am out of here!"

That was six months ago and they ran to each other and Sandra still have feeling for him and he also have feeling but he keep thinking what she had done to him and how he had the same feelings also but he caught his woman with a co worker who is known to be a man whore and she felt for his line and everything John didn't know if he should take her back or not but he still loves her a lot.


	2. Take Bow

AN/ Here are the 1st 2 chapters of the IPod Shuffle Challenge

**Chapter 2 Take Bow by ****Rihanna**

Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah  
A standing ovation  
Oooooo, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out

_Chorus_  
Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)  
You better hurry up  
Before the sprinklers come on (come on)  
Talkin' bout'  
Girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on (on)

_Chorus_  
And don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

_Bridge_  
Oh, And the award for  
The best liar goes to you (goes to you)  
For making me believe (that you)  
That you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech, Oh

How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
But it's over now

"I swear to you I did not have sex with her come on Sandy you got to believe me,"

Sandra stool there and listen to what John had to say but she wasn't believe him all times she been faithful to him she so mad at what her so call friend did to her she love this man with all her heart and now he standing up there crying his eyes and she isn't listen to word he said.

"You slept with her and I don't like to be play for a fool she did all the dirty tricks and you fall for it,"

John started to cry when Sandra started to throw his stuff outside and he beg for Sandra to forgive him and she knew he would do it again this is this third strike and he is now out she don't want anything to do with him.

"The award for the best liar goes to,"

"Come Sandy don't be that way,"

"What I am suppose to do John say oh okay you slept with her because you miss me and I was right for you!"

"I am so sorry give me another chance please baby give me a chance," John cried

"No more chances you and I are over with that's it,"

John got his things and left out the house and that's was the last time they seen each other.


	3. Closer

Chapter 3 -Closer

**Closer by Ne-yo**

**Turn the lights off in this place  
And she shines just like a star  
And I swear I know her face  
I just don't know who you are  
Turn the music up in here  
I still hear her loud and clear  
Like she's right there in my ear  
Telling me that she wants to own me  
To control me**

**And I just can't pull my self away  
Under her spell I can't break  
I just can't stop **_**x4**_**  
And i just can't bring myself away  
But I don't want to escape  
I just can't stop **_**x4**_

She had asked him not to speak and he did not. At least, not with his voice. Every motion, every sigh, was an entire conversation. He praised her skin with his mouth and hands as he moved down her body. He suckled gently at her nipples while his fingers traced patterns on her hips and thighs. When Sandra gasped a little louder than she had the moment before, he paused and blew a warm stream of air over her wet skin. She waited, muscles tense, for the next place his mouth would land.

**I can feel her on my skin  
I can taste her on my tongue  
She's the sweetest taste of sin  
The more I get the more I want  
She wants to own me  
Come closer  
She says come closer**

His lips skidded over her ribs and the curve of her belly to the small hollow of her navel. One of her hands curled into the sheets. The other found the sweet dampness of his hair. She lost her fingers in it, twining, trying not to pull too hard.

When John's lips found her hipbone and his teeth pressed her skin there, she forgot to be careful. His muffled noise reminded her to loosen her grip, but when she did, he put his hand over hers. His fingers closed hers again into his hair.

She cried out when he moved between her legs, his mouth drifting over the inside of her thighs. He kissed her clitoris and her entire body jerked. He stilled. His breath gusted, hot on her skin as he paused. Then he licked her and she let out the breath she had been holding in a long, soft moan.

**Come Closer **_**x7**_**  
I just can't stop no **_**x4**__**Chorus**__**x5**_

And I just can't pull myself away  
Under her spell I can't break  
I just can't stop

Come Closer

"You like this baby,"

"Yes oh yes,"

"Let me take care of you,"

"I think you just did,"

John keep teasing her all over her body she didn't know what he was doing to her but she love it and she wanted more and she got it and Sandra cried out loud and she was in a zone that John never put her in and she was there and they had cum together.


End file.
